


Catch Fire

by sabsxy_dirtbag



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabsxy_dirtbag/pseuds/sabsxy_dirtbag
Summary: It's break. Ashton and Calum are hanging out at home. Ashton wants to fool around. Calum... kind of... doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed better in my head. Let me know if there are grammatical errors and all that. Thank you for reading :)

**“Calum.” Calum doesn’t look up from his phone.**

 

                “Calum,” Ashton tries again. Calum keeps his eyes on his phone but grunts. Ashton scoots across the couch to where Calum is hunched over, scrolling through his phone.

                “Are you ignoring me?” Ashton tries to sound offended, but Calum hears the amusement in his voice. Ashton scoots even closer to Calum and brings his face less than an inch from Calum’s. He waits. Calum resolutely keeps scrolling down his Instagram feed. Ashton presses his lips to Calum’s cheek, positive that he will finally get a rise out of his friend.

                Calum scrunches up his face and asks, “What do you want, Ashton?” He still doesn’t look up and it’s starting to piss Ashton off.

                “What’s your problem? I’m bored. Let’s do something.” Ashton is back to hovering by Calum’s face. He figures he will put Calum in an even worse mood if he whines. So he does what he wants, and drags his nose across Calum’s cheek. He leaves kisses as he slides from his cheek to his neck. Ashton wraps both hands around Calum’s nearest arm and gives a squeeze. “Cal, I miss you.”

                Calum sighs and tries not to lean into Ashton’s touch. He misses Ashton too. And Ash’s lips on his neck are giving him chills. But he’s got more to lose. He would really like to avoid a fight right now. They’re having a nice day at home, and all Calum wants is to relax with his best friend. He gently pushes Ashton away and mumbles, “I miss you too.”

                Ashton is confused, but Calum isn’t exactly an open book in the way that Ash is, so he presses: “So…” Ashton rubs a hand across Calum’s back while he waits for a response.

                Calum locks his phone, places it on the coffee table, and tries to think of something to say. Ashton misreads the situation, thinking Calum wants to fool around. Ash moves one hand into Calum’s hair and uses his other hand to turn Calum’s face towards his own. They finally make eye contact and Ashton immediately moves to kiss Calum on the lips. Calum goes so willingly that this must be what he wants, Ashton reasons. Ashton can’t get enough of Calum’s lips. He holds Calum’s face between his hands and the press of their lips immediately has them both short of breath.

                Calum shifts toward his friend and lets Ashton suck his bottom lip into his mouth. It makes Calum feel hot all over and he lets out a tiny gasp. Ashton pulls away and Calum automatically chases after his lips. Ashton climbs into Calum’s lap and pushes him into the back of the couch. Calum grips Ashton’s thighs tight. The feel of Ashton’s solid muscles under his fingers makes Calum groan. Ashton begins grinding down into Calum, and it’s been so long that he’s had Ash against him like this, that he gasps in shock. Ashton must be trying to kill him, Calum hazily thinks, because he moves to suck at the spot below Calum’s ear that sends pleasure straight to his dick. Calum whines a little and Ashton moves back up to kiss Calum on the lips. They are still steadily grinding against each other and Calum has only just now noticed that his hands are on Ashton’s ass, and Ash seems to appreciate it, if the little aborted noises reverberating into Calum’s mouth are anything to go by. Calum has missed those sounds. Calum faintly remembers having plans to stop what they are doing, but every part of Ash that touches Calum burns like a wildfire.

He feels like Ashton has spread everywhere: to his mouth, his face, his arms, his back, his legs. He’s surrounded by Ashton and it feels so good, and it’s been almost two months since he last tasted him, and he loves Ashton so much–

                Calum pulls his face away by an inch, not strong enough to give Ashton up completely. He tries to catch his breath and keeps his eyes on Ashton’s lips. “Ash. I’ve–“

                “I’ve missed you, Cal. I want you,” Ashton says. Calum leans away a little bit more and moves his hands to Ashton’s waist. He takes another deep, steadying breath.

                “Yeah, Ash. You want me. Now. And then you won’t talk to me for 24 hours and then you make me pretend that nothing happened. Every time, that’s how it goes. It’s like I’m- never mind. I can’t do it anymore. It’s messing with my head.”

                Ashton stares at Calum, looking dazed. Calum allows Ash a few seconds to get his brain working. They are literally both hard in their jeans, and were probably sixty seconds from pulling each other’s dicks out. But Calum knows he is right for finally speaking up. It feels like it’s been five full minutes since he spoke, and Ashton still hasn’t responded. He’s looking at Calum with an expression that’s part-confused and part-concerned.

                Calum doesn’t want an apology. He wants Ashton. But he can’t ask for that. In a flush of embarrassment, he realizes he won’t be able to stand hearing Ashton apologize and say that they should just stop fooling around. He gives Ashton a little shove so that he slips off his thighs and moves back to the couch.

                Calum slumps forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair. He feels so stupid and sad, and he loves Ashton in such a big way that he doesn’t know how to put it into words.

                “Just forget it, Ash. I’m sorry I fucked it all up. Let’s just stop.” Ash has only made a tiny sound in his throat in response, barely audible. In the interest of self-preservation, Calum doesn’t spare Ashton another glance as he gets up from the couch and goes to lock himself in his room.


End file.
